Rakkauden huuto
by Tuliharja
Summary: Paljon on ehtinyt muuttua vuosien varrella, mutta Purinin tunteet erästä avaruuolento poikaan kohtaan eivät ole. Miten Purinin käy? Lähteekö hän ja jättäen kaiken taakseen? Ja miten käy kun Purin saa vakavia uutisia terveyden tilastaan...
1. Rakkauden huuto

Nimi: _Rakkauden huuto_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Päähahmo: _Purin_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Hahmot kuuluvat Mia Ikumille ja Reiko Yoshidalle. En omista mitään paitsi idean tähän tarinaan ja yhden sivuhenkilön._

Muuta: _Mulle tuli vain yhtäkkiä mieleen että mitä jos Purin olisikin jäänyt kaipaamaan Taruto? Mitä olisi voinut tapahtua? Ja miksei Purinista ikinä kirjoiteta riipaisevaa rakkaus tarinaa? Onko Purin jotenkin niin vieton, että se olisi kamala loukkaus jos näin tapahtuisi? Tässä on nyt tarina, missä Purin on aikuinen ja joutuu painiskelemaan vanhojen tunteidensa kanssa._

* * *

**_Rakkauden huuto_**

Purin katseli upeaa ilta taivasta mikä oli muuttunut upean oranssinpunertavaksi auringon laskiessa. Purin huokaisi. Tänään olisi viimeinen päivä Café Mew mewissä, jossa hän oli tarjoilijana, koska hän oli saanut töitä Amerikasta, muoti-alalta. Vuosien varrella Purin oli kiinnostutut yhä enemmän ja enemmän muodista ja sen saloista; Tästä syystä hän oli kouluttautunut muotisuunnittelijaksi. Nyttemmin hän oli saanut unelmatyön; Johtavan suunnittelijan paikan Amerikasta. Purin hymyili ajatukselle, mutta silti epäluuloisuus myllersi hänen sisällään; Miten muut Mew mewit voisivat selvitä ilman hänen energia panostaan? Vaikka vuosia oli jo kulunut siitä, kun alienit olivat olleet viimeksi maapallolla, ei uusia vihollisia ollut ilmaantunut maapallolle. Siitä olivat kaikki tietenkin enemmän kuin tyytyväisiä, sillä nyt heillä oli aikaa enemmän ihmissuhteilleen ja muillekin asioille. Mutta Purinin mieltä kaihersi pahasti tämä; Mitään ei ollut kuulunut yhdestä kultasilmäisestä avaruusolento pojasta, mihin hän oli aikoinaan pahasti ihastunut…

§**§**§

-PUUUUURIN! Berry Shirayuki kiljui täyttä kurkkua Purinille. Purin nosti katseensa häneen ja loihti hymyn kasvoilleen; Sillä olisi ollut todella huolestuttavaa jos hän ei olisi hymyillyt ja se, jos mikä, olisi saanut vain muut Mew Mew-tytöt epäluuloisiksi ja huolestuneiksi Purinista. Purin nousi nopeasti aidan reunalta ja loi vielä viimeisen silmäyksen upeaan taivaaseen. Pieni kyynel tipahti maahan kun hän vain ajattelikin Amerikan matkaa ja toista yllätystä, minkä hän pian kertoisi muille.

-Ichigo-chan on ihan innoissaan! Siitä Amerikan jutusta…siis huh, huh Purin! Mä olin aivan varma että Zakuro-san lähtisi ekana täältä Tokiosta, mutta se olitkin sä! Berry söpötti samalla kun käveli Purin kanssa kohti kahvilaa. Purin vain nyökäytteli passiivisena Berryn löpinöille, kun he lopulta astuivat sisälle kahvilaan. Siellä heitä odotti Ichigo ja tämän aina luotettava poikaystävä Masaya, Retasu ja Ryou, jotka vihdoinkin olivat aloittaneet seurustelun, Minto ja tämän idoli Zakuro, Keiichiro ja tietenkin Berryn poikaystävä Tasuku.

-Aaah! Purin! Nya! Ichigo sanoi hymyillen. Purin ei voinut olla hymyilemättä Ichigolle; aina välillä, itse asiassa aika usein, hän käyttäytyi hyvin kissamaisesti, kiitos Iriomotenkissan DNA:n.

-Missä oikein olet ollut? Me olemme odottaneet jo ikuisuuden! Teeni ehti jopa jäähtyä! Minto huomautti pistelevästi. Purin pudisti päätään pahoitellen ja vastasi: -Kyllä varmaan Ichigo-oneechan jo kärräsi sulle lisää teetä!

-Mitäh?! Minto kiljaisi närkästyneesti, sillä kaikki tiesivät miten perso hän oli teelle ja miten hän aina "ruoski" Ichigoa, jos tee ei ollut ajallaan.

-Se on kyllä totta, Retasu, ujoin tytöistä mumisi.

-Siinäs kuulit! Ichigo napautti Mintolle.

-Äh, että sinä sitten jaksat Ichigo! Minto sanoi ja muljautti silmiään.

-Voisimmeko jo mennä asiaan? Zakuro, ihastuttava malli kysyi.

-Hai! Muut vastasivat kyllä, paitsi Zakuro ja pöllämystynyt Purin.

-Mitä te oikein aiotte? Purin kysyi ja tunsi miten Berry alkoi työntää häntä edellään.

-Pieni yllätys vain, meidän suosikki apinallemme! Ryou sanoi hymyssä suin ja kuiskasi jotain Tasukulle, joka kiirehti nopeasti keittiöön yhdessä Keiichiron kanssa. Pian nämä toivatkin jo kakun Purinin eteen, missä luki ihanalla kuorrutuksella; Bye, Bye Purin! We going to miss you! Kyyneleet tulvahtivat Purinin silmiin, hänen nähdessään tämän.

-Ei teijän olis tarvinnut!!! Purin sanoi iloisena.

-Kyllä piti! Muut tytöt vastasivat kuorossa.

-Kiitos kaverit! Mut mul on asiaa teitille…Purin sanoi matalalla äänellä.

-Mitäh?! Kerro äkkiä! Ichigo sanoi huolestuneena.

-No kun…Purin sanoi ja piteli vasenta kättään takanaan. –Katsokaa…

Purin ojensi hitaasti vasemman kätensä eteen muiden tarkasteltavaksi. Nimettömässä komeili upea timantti sormus.

-Purin!! Kaikki kiljuivat yhteen ääneen. Sen jälkeen jokainen halasi häntä, onnitellakseen häntä hänen kihlauksestaan.

-Uskomatonta! Berry sanoi.

-Sanos mjuuta! Mjissä sä olet oikein piilotellut sun poikaystävääs Purin? Kun ei oo näkyny! Ichigo kysyi.

-Muistatteko Yoshin? Purin kysyi arasti.

-Ai sen ruipelon gootin? Ichigo kysyi. Purinin silmät laajenivat äkisti Ichigon sanoista.

-Täh? Et voi olla tosis-…! Ichigo alkoi sanoa, kun Minto ja Berry sanoivat yhteen ääneen: -Ichigo! Pää kiinni!

-Ääääh! Masaya! Ichigo sanoi ja halasi Masayan käsivartta saadakseen lohdutusta. Tämä vain puristi hymyillen päätään.

-Niin, kuitenkin…Me ollaan kihloissa. Yoshi on saanu jopa töitä Amerikasta! Eikö oo ältsyn siistiä? Purin kysyi toiveikkaasti muilta tytöiltä. Pari minuuttia oli vain hiljaisuutta ja vaivautuneita katseita, mutta sitten kaikki alkoivat kehua Purinin makua miesten suhteen ja onnitella tätä. Purin ei voinut mitään tunteelle, että hänen ystävänsä säälivät häntä pikkuisen ja hänen valintansa oli aivan väärä.

§**§**§

Myöhemmin Purin pakkasi laukkujaan. Hänen sisaruksensa seisoivat vaivautuneena hänen huoneensa oviaukolla.

-Pitääkö sun oikeesti mennä? Heicha, Purinin sisko kysyi.

-Juu, Purin vain vastasi. – Älkää huoliko, nyt kun isä on kotona kaikki tulee olemaan ok;sti teitillä, myös sensei käy kattomassa teitä. Purin vilkaisi hymyillen sisaruksiaan, jotka olivat kasvaneet jo paljon.

-Mutku systeri…! Honcha sanoi vaativasti.

-Me ei tahota et sä lähet!! Luncha vikisi.

-Ja miks sun piti valita Yoshi? Et sä ees oikeesti siitä tykkää! Hanacha sanoi.

-Tykäämpäs ja nyt suut suppuun! Se on päätetty ja sillä siisti! Purin sähähti hieman ärtyneesti sisaruksilleen, mutta kun hän huomasi sisaruksiensa surulliset katseet hän jatkoi nopeasti: -Mä soitan joka päivä! Ja kirjoitan! Sit mä tuun käymään aina ku ehin!! Okei??

-Joo, sisarukset mumisivat, mutta Purin ei voinut olla kuulematta Chinchan kommenttia kun nämä poistuivat: -Sisko ei tuu olemaan maailman onnellisin. Purin tunsi riipaisun sydämessään.

§**§**§

Purin hengitti syvään ja rauhallisesti aamun usvaa. Oli aikainen aamu ja parin tunnin päästä hänen pitäisi olla Tokion lentokentällä, jos mieli mennä Amerikkaan. Purin istui takapihalla ja katseli miten aurinko nousi hitaasti; yöllä oli satanut, mikä teki kaikesta kosteaa ja sai hengityksen huuruamaan. Oli jo myöhäinen syksy, mutta silti Purinilla oli vain ohut t-paita, kuluneet farkut ja sandaalit jalassaan. Purin oli kiivennyt vanhaan viikunapuuhun. Suru täytti hänen sisimpänsä pahasti ja sai hänet muistelemaan miten oli eronnut kultasilmäisestä avaruuspojasta. Hän oli sanonut että tulisi ehkä joskus takaisin maahan hakemaan karkkia Purinilta. Mutta mitään ei ollut kuulunut näinä kymmenenä, pitkänä vuotena, hänestä tai kahdesta toisestakaan avaruusolennosta. Kyyneleet tulvahtivat Purinin silmiin. Hän ei tahtonut lähteä; Sillä jos hän lähtisi ja hän palaisi, silloin Purin ei millään voisi nähdä tätä. Sillä tuskinpa Retasu ja muut kertoisivat mihin Purin oli lähtenyt. Ja kuka silloin voisi antaa karkkia hänelle?

-Purin? Ihanan pehmeä ääni leikkasi Purinin ajatukset. Purin tarrautui nopeasti oksaan, että ei putoaisi puusta

-Niin sensei? Purin kysyi ja käänsi katseensa keski-ikäiseen naiseen joka katsoi hymyillen Purinia; hänen apinan häntänsä ja korvansa olivat ilmestyneet. Sensei ei sanonut mitään tästä, sillä hän oli tiennyt jo kauan aikaa että Purin oli Mew mew, vaikka tämä ei ollut sitä kertonutkaan hänelle.

-Mitä asiaa? Purin kysyi.

-Oletko valmis? Sensei kysyi pehmeästi. Purin nielaisi vaivalloisesti ja kysyi käheästi: -Joko ny?

-Kyllä Purin kulta, Sensei sanoi ja ojensi kätensä eteen. Purin hyppäsi vikkelästi alas puusta ja tarttui hänen käteensä.

-Purin, kai tiedät että sinun ei ole pakko tehdä tätä? Voit vielä pe…Sensei aloitti, mutta Purin pudisti päätään ja loihti hymyn kasvoilleen: -Kyllä se siitä sensei.

-Jos sanot niin, Sensei vastasi otsarypyssä.

§**§**§

Purin katseli lentokentän ikkunasta ulos. Hänen sisällään oli alkanut paisua jokin, mikä halusi vain tulla ulos.

-Joko olet valmiina? Yoshi kysyi hiljaa Purinilta. Purin huokaisi ja kääntyi kihlattuunsa.

-Kyllä, Purin sanoi ja ajatteli että tämä kuulosti aivan kuolemantuomiolta. Purin tarttui Yoshia kädestä ja nämä olivat juuri kävelemässä portille, mikä johtaisi koneelle, kun Purin kuuli huutoja takaansa.

-PURIN!! ODOTA!! Joku kiljui hänelle. Purin kääntyi hitaasti ja huomasi että kiljuja oli ollut Ichigo. Tämän mukana olivat tulleet muutkin tytöt ja pojat. Purin kallisti päätään kummissaan heille; Hän oli tehnyt eilen hyvin selväksi että ei haluaisi nähdä heitä tänään, lähtöpäivänään.

-Mitä asiaa? Purin kysyi hermostuneena ja katsoi kelloa; vain viisi minuuttia lähtöön.

-Kuuntele, me ei voida päästää sua lähtemään! Se mitä sensei kertoi…Ichigo pölpötti. Purin tunsi miten jokin muljahti pahasti hänen sisällään.

-Kone lähtee pian Purin, Yoshi sanoi tasapaksulla äänellään.

-Purin! Haluatko sinä oikeasti lähteä? Minto kysyi häneltä.

-No tota…Purin sanoi empien.

-Kolme minuuttia, Yoshi sanoi.

-Me ymmärrämme mitä sinä ikinä päätätkin, Retasu sanoi pehmeällä äänellään.

-Päätös on sinun Purin, Zakuro sanoi päättäväisellä äänellä. Purin seisoi jähmettyneenä paikoillaan ja toivoi hartaasti että voisi kääntää kelloa taaksepäin ja perua kihlauksensa Yoshin kanssa, Amerikan matkan, nopeat hyvästit Taruton kanssa ja hän toivoi että olisi silloin kertonut tälle miten paljon hän oli pitänyt hänestä. Purin pudisti päätään ja katsoi sitten Yoshia. Nyt oli nyt; Aikaa olivat kulut aivan liikaa.

-Hyvästi kamut, Purin sanoi ja tarttui Yoshia kädestä ja kääntyi kannoilleen. Hän alkoi vetää Yoshia perässään, samalla yrittäen peittää kyyneleensä mitkä olivat alkaneet ilmestyä hänen silmiinsä. Yhtäkkiä Yoshi sanoi leppoisasti: -Tämä on uusi alku meille molemmille. Kaikki jää taakse.

Purin päästi nopeasti irti tämän kädestä ja katsoi tätä shokissa. Silloin huuto karkasi Purinin huulilta ja tämä vajosi polvilleen.

Jokin oli särkynyt Purinin sisällä.

* * *

Alun perin mä suunnittelin että tämä tarina loppuisi tähän, mutta sitten mulle tuli vain tarve jatkaa. Joten vielä yksi osa on luvassa. ;) 


	2. Vielä yksi pieni toive

Nimi: _Rakkauden huuto_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Päähahmo: _Purin_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Hahmot kuuluvat Mia Ikumille ja Reiko Yoshidalle. En omista mitään paitsi idean tähän tarinaan ja yhden sivuhenkilön._

Huomautus: _Alunperin tämän tarinan tarkoitus oli olla oneshot, mutta sitten mulle tuli tarve jatkaa tätä...Joten tässä on loppu. Loppu ei ehkä miellytä, enkä mä alunperin edes suunnitellut sitä tälläiseksi; mutta sitten aattelin et mä halusin alunalkaenkin kirjoittaa **surullisen** tarinan, joten...Tässä on nyt toinen osa ja samalla viimeinen. Toivottavasti silti pidät tästä! )_

* * *

_**Vielä yksi pieni toive…**_

Pari päivää myöhemmin Purin makasi sairaalan petillä. Lyyhistyminen lentokentällä oli aiheuttanut sen, että matka oli ollut pakko perua. Nyt Purin oli sairaalassa tarkkailtavana.Lääkärit olivat todenneet että Purin oli jo vuosia sairastanut vakavaa sydänsairautta, mikä aktivoituisi jos hän kokisi liian suuria tunne muutoksia. Purin huokaisi. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä todeksi; Hän, joka oli parhaassa iessä, oli sairas! Ja niin sairas vielä, että tulisi tästä sysäyksestä kuolemaan parin päivän päästä. Purin käänsi päänsä ikkunaan päin ja ajatteli elämäänsä; tuntui kuin elämällä olisi ollut kieroutunut huumorin taju, nyt kun se paljasti sen. Purin huokaisi.

§**§**§

-Äääh! Päästä mut!! Joku huusi oven takana. Purin nousi istumaan petillään ja katsoi ihmeissään kun muut Mew mew tytöt yhtäkkiä ryntäsivät sisään.

-Moi Purin! Ichigo sanoi liioitellun huolettomasti. Purin katsoi tummin silmin ystäviään ja kysyi sitten: -Tiiättekö?

Tuntui kuin kysymys olisi rikkonut viimeisenkin valheen siitä, että Purin ei ollut näinä kymmenenä vuotena ollut onnellinen. Ei, vaikka hän oli väittänyt niin.

-Kyllä, Retasu lopulta sanoi.

-Purin, jos me voidaan tehä jotakin…Ichigo mumisi. Purin puraisi alahuultaan ja mietti miten saisi ystävänsä enemmän iloisiksi. Nimittäin, Purin ei juuri nyt kestäisi surullisia naamoja.

-No, miten olisi banaani? Purin heitti slogaanin ilmaan.

-Aina banaanit mielessä! Minto sanoi tuskastuneena. –Tiedätkö Purin että banaaneissa on TODELLA paljon kaloreita?!

-Mulla onkin energiaa polttaa niitä! Purin sanoi.

-Toisin kuin eräillä, jos söis…Nya…Ichigo kuiskasi ja katsoi Mintoa merkitsevästi.

-Mitäh?! Ettäs kehtaat! Kuka täällä meistä muka on pullukka? Minto kysyi haastavasti.

-No sinä! Nya! Ichigo sanoi.

-En kyllä varmana ole Ichigo! Itse olet pyöristynyt joka paikasta, kuin pullapoika! Rupeaisit jo dieetille! Minto vastasi. Purin hymyili; Oli aina hauskaa katsoa Minton ja Ichigon riitelyä.

-Haen kaakaota…Zakuro sanoi yhtäkkiä ja vinkkasi silmäänsä Purinille. Tämän lähtiessä Mintokin lähti, Ichigo seuraten häntä kuin hai laivaa.

-Eh…Ne banaanit…! Retasu sanoi muistuttavasti muiden perään ja lähti myös yhdessä Berryn kanssa. Purin pudisti hymyillen päätään. Kyllä näinä vuosina oli ollut valopilkkujakin.

§**§**§

-Purin…Lääkärit ovat ehdottaneet sydämen siirtoa…Sensei kuiskasi hiljaa Purinille, joka oli nyt ollut jo kolmatta päivää sairaalassa.

-Ei kiitos, Purin mumisi.

-Purin…Mikä on hätänä? Olet ollut niin passiivinen! Eikö sinua huolestuta yhtään? Sensei kysyi.

-Voi sensei…Purin sanoi ja katsoi rakasta senseitään, opettajaansa, suoraan silmiin. – Kyllä mua pelottaa…Mutta…

-Niin? Sensei kysyi. Purin vain pudisti päätään ja kyyneleet alkoivat virrata hänen silmistään.

-Purin…Sensei kuiskasi ja veti hänet tiukkaan syleilyyn.

-Sensei…Mun täytyy kertoa sulle…Yks juttu…Mä en oo ollu niin vieton…Purin kuiskasi, kun oli vihdoinkin lopettanut itkemisen.

-Tiedän Purin. Ei se haittaa, sillä tulet aina olemaan minulla kuin oma tytär, Sensei sanoi hymyillen.

-Xie xie! Purin kiitti senseitä, johon hän saattoi luottaa aina. – Mutta…On tässä muutakin…En ole löytänyt valoa sisältäni…Suru on täyttänyt mut…Ymmärrätkö sensei?

-Kyllä Purin, mutta sinun täytyy jatkaa eteenpäin, jotta voisit elää. Tiedän että se on vaikeaa, mutta niin moni ihminen jäisi kaipaamaan sinua, sitä paitsi myös _hän_ jäisi kaipaamaan sinua! Ajattele mitä hän sanoisi jos tietäisi että luovutat näin helposti! Sensei puhui kannustavasti. Hellästi Purin työnsi sensein kädet pois ja kiitti tätä viisaista sanoistaan.

§**§**§

Myöhemmin Purinin luokse tuli hänen isänsä. He molemmat olivat monta minuuttia hiljaa, kun Purin alkoi vihdoinkin puhua, katkaisten painostavan hiljaisuuden: – Isä…En pysty koskaan rakastamaan Yoshia täydestä sydämestäni. Mä olen päättänyt erota hänestä. Mun pitää…Tehä pari asiaa ennen kuin tapaan ä…ä…äi…äid…

Sanat takertuivat Purinin kurkkuun, hänen yrittäessään jatkaa lausettaan; sillä hän tiesi että väistämätön oli tulossa; Hän lähtisi. Lopullisesti. Mikään ei voisi auttaa häntä enää, ei edes sydämen siirto, sillä tauti oli jo pitkällä ja rappeuttanut melkein kaikki hänen sisäkalunsa. Juuri silloin Purinin isä halasi tätä tiukasti ja sanoi vain: -Tee niin kuin parhaaksi näet.

Purinin silmät kostuivat.

§**§**§

Purin nousi vuoteeltaan. Kaikki oli valmista; hän oli eronnut Yoshista, perunut tapaamisia ja tehnyt näennäiset hyvästit muiden kanssa. Nyt Purinin ei enää tarvitsisi jäädä paikoilleen odottamaan loppuaan. Hän halusi vielä viimeisen kerran mennä paikkaan, missä oli aikoinaan hyvästellyt avaruuspojan. Purin katseli puuta ja hymyili; Puu oli vuosien aikana kasvanut yhä enemmän. Purin painoi kätensä sydämensä kohdalle ja tunsi miten sydän löi aina vaan hitaammin ja hitaammin. Hän nyökkäsi ja alkoi kiivetä puuhun.

-Olen Mew mew…Mulla on apinan DNA ja siksi olen ketterä…Mun pitää…nousta…Purin mumisi kiivetessään yhä ylemmäs ja ylemmäs, kunnes oli ylimmällä oksalla. Sieltä hän saattoi nähdä Café Mew mewn ja ulkona olevat tytöt, jotka huusivat jotain. Mutta eivät Purinille; sillä Purin oli liian kaukana ja korkealla. Purin nosti katseensa taivaalle, mikä oli muuttunut liekehtivän punaiseksi.

-Vain yksi toive…Purin kuiskasi ja toivoi yhden, pienen toiveen, mitä hän oli jo toivonut kaikki nämä vuodet, avaruusolentojen lähdön jälkeen.

-Vielä yksi pieni toive…Viimeinen…Tartteli, tule takaisin! Purin kiljahti hehkuvalle taivaalle ja sen jälkeen kaikki mustui hetkeksi hänen silmissään. Hänen sydämensä hypähti kiihkeästi hänen rinnassaan, kuin haluten ulos vapauteen. Purin yritti tarttua oksaan, koska hänen jalkansa pettivät juuri sillä hetkellä hänen altaan, mutta ei onnistunut. Purin tajusi hämärästi tippuvansa puusta, mutta sitten, yllättäen tunsi miten joku oli tarttunut hänen ruumiiseensa ja piteli sitä hellästi. Purin kampesi silmänsä hitaasti auki ja nähdessään kaksi kultaista silmää katsomassa häntä huolestuneesti hänen sydämensä hypähti voltin onnesta.

-Tartteli…Purin kuiskasi hiljaa ja kohotti kätensä koskettamaan Taruton poskea, kuin tunteakseen että hän todella oli palannut. Purin tunsi miten Taruton poski oli märkä. – Eikös sun pitäny saada mut itkeen, eikä päinvastoin?

-Ääliö. Heti ku silmä välttää niin sitä mennään sairasteleen ja sit kiipeilemään puis! Taruto torui hellästi Punia jonka poskipäät olivat alkaneet punehtua pahasti. Purin tunsi miten hänen sydämensä löi aina vain hitaammin.

-Mä oon onnellinen…Purin mumisi ja antoi laiskasti hymyn Tarutolle joka vain katsoi häntä surullisesti.

-Kui ni? Taruto kysyi.

-Kun sä tulit takas…Tartteli…Mä…mä…Purin alkoi mutta lopetti kun Taruto painoi sormenpäänsä hänen huulilleen.

-Shht! Mä vien sut sairaalaan, et sulle voidaan tehdä sydämen siirto…Taruto mumisi. Purin puristi päätään ja sanoi sitten, kyyneleet silmissään: -Tartteli…On liian myöhäistä. Mä, äläkä taas keskeytä! Meitsi on oottanu sua pitkään jo ja mulla on sinä aikana kasvanu temppera mentti, joten suu kii! No, niin…Tartteli…Mä…mä…Ra…ra…raka…rakas…tan…su…a…

Purin sanoi viimeiset sanat katkonaisesti ja katsoi nyt itkevää Tarutoa joka puristi häntä yhä tiukemmin hänen sylissään. Purin hymyili ja ojensi kätensä hiljaisuuden vallitessa Taruton pään taakse.

-Purin…Taruto kuiskasi ja kumartui suutelemaan nuorta tyttöä hänen sylissään, kun muut Mew mew tytöt juoksivat paikalle. Mutta Tarutosta ja Purinista tuntui kuin maailmassa olisi ollut vain he kaksi; ja ihana suudelma. Taruto nostaessa päänsä ylös suudelmasta hän huomasi vielä viimeisen naurun häivenen Purinin silmissä, ennen kuin hänen pehmeät, suklaanruskeat silmänsä sammuivat ja lasittuivat.

-Purin…Mä…Rakastan sua…Taruto kuiskasi itkien ja tunsi miten maailma katosi hänen ympäriltään hänen pidellessään rakastettuaan, joka oli siirtynyt ajasta ikuisuuteen.


End file.
